


Taking Punishment

by Onlythedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlythedirection/pseuds/Onlythedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns Niall on at the Teen Awards, he gets punished when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut, tell me what you think

Harry knew that he was in deep water the second he and Niall returned home from the BBC radio 1 Teen Awards. He could feel the thick tension the entire way home to their house in South Kensington which was slowly building up more and more. About ten minutes before hand he took a few sneaky glances at Niall who was glaring daggers at him. He knew he wasn't happy, he also knew that he was going to have hell to pay.

It wasn't exactly his fault that he had gotten Niall hard in the middle of their acceptance speech but he wasn't entirely innocent either, if he hadn't of been glancing up at Niall through his eyelashes and giving him an 'innocent' touch here or there, then he would have been fine but he had pushed the boundaries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are in serious trouble when we get home." Niall hissed in his ear, just quiet enough so no one else in the band could hear them, considering that they were all being dropped off fairly close to each other, they had made the conscientious decision to all take the same taxi. Niall leaned back in to his seat and gently placed his left hand on Harry's right thigh, rubbing small, slow circles along his muscle. He took a quick look around to make sure that everyone was preoccupied before moving his hand higher and higher up towards Harry's crotch. Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he felt Niall's fingertips brush over his semi hard length.

"Niall..." He trailed off, not wanting to get hard in a car full of his band mates. But Niall simply smirked and continued his assault on the front area of Harry's jeans, making sure to use the tight, rough material to his full advantages he continued to rub small circles up until he could feel Harry's hardened length poking out at him. He could hear Harry's small whimpers as the confines of his jeans restricted the movement of his hips, making it practically impossible to get comfortable while he had a raging hard on.

"Niall please." He whispered cautiously, not wanting to get caught in his predicament as he knew that he would never live it down. But once again, Niall just smirked and leant towards Harry's ear.

"Think of it as step one to payback for your antics at the Teen Awards today." Niall murmured in Harry's ear before breaking all contact with him. He removed his hand quickly and placed it on his thigh but not before whispering

"Don't even think about touching yourself." 

Harry visibly cringed at those words. His release felt so close yet so far away. He leant his head back on the seat of the taxi and closed his eyes, allowing his subconscious mind to take over for the rest of the journey back to his home.

Once they arrived, both he and Niall exited the car and waved goodbye to the rest of the lads before walking in to their house. The second they were safely behind closed doors the atmosphere changed. It immediately became frustrated and steamy. Niall pinned harry up against the wall and leant up to where his jugular connected to his neck, placing small kisses along the side of it. He slowly moved up to his ear and nibbled at the lobe.

"Go upstairs, strip and get on the bed." Niall demanded to which Harry quickly obeyed. Harry practically sprinted up the stairs, shedding his clothes in the process, wanting to start as quickly as possible. He was incredibly hard and sexually frustrated; he could only imagine how he had made Niall feel earlier.  
Niall appeared seconds after Harry had positioned himself cross legged on the bed. Niall smirked at Harry, closing the door behind him as he stepped in to their bedroom. Harry looked at him apprehensively. He had a very vague idea of what was going to happen but he knew that Niall like to switch things up from time to time, especially when Harry misbehaved.

“Lie down, face down, arse up.” Niall commanded, his Irish coming out thicker with every word he spoke as he shuffled over to the chest of draws that was situated directly opposite to the bed. He pulled open the top draw and reached inside; feeling around for the familiar black cloth that he knew was in there somewhere. After a minute of groping about inside of the draw he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out the black cloth bag and peered inside of it to check that everything he needed was in there. He was in luck, it was. He walked back over to where Harry was laid, spread out on the bed for him.

“I hope you’re ready love because I won’t hold back tonight. You need to learn from what you did.” Niall whispered sensually. He pulled one of the items out of the bag, examining it to make sure that it was in working condition and quickly going to work. He lightly gripped Harry’s semi hardened erection, working him up until he was fully hardened and his tip was a rosy pink. Harry whimpered under his touch and shuddered slightly. Niall placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back and slipped the thin black band down his length, tightening it considerably when it was at the bottom. Harry groaned knowing that it was going to be an extremely long night.

“Harry, look at me.” Niall almost moaned. Harry turned his head to gaze up at the older male. Niall shot Harry a small smile.

“Remember your colours.” Niall reminded him. Harry knew his colours like the back of his hand, although he had never had to use them, Niall had made sure that he knew what it was, just in case he was ever too rough with him. It was green for keep going, yellow for slow down and red for stop. He nodded in conformation. Niall placed a small, chaste kiss on his forehead before continuing.

Niall returned to the black bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a vibrator but placed the vibrator on the bed behind him. He would need that later. Keeping the bottle of lubricant, he squeezed a small amount on to his fingers and a small amount on to Harry’s fluttering hole. Niall shivered when he heard the moan that escaped Harry’s lips.

“None of that. Don’t make a sound.” Niall hushed him. Harry inhaled sharply and bit his lip, trying to refrain from letting another moan escape. He really didn’t need any more of a punishment than he was already going to get. Niall slowly pushed one finger tip in to Harry’s hole, allowing Harry to adjust before continuing down to the knuckle. Soon after he added two more, completely missing out the second finger, causing Harry to squirm against the mattress slightly.

“How are you always so tight?” Niall asked, practically moaning out. Harry didn’t respond, Niall had told him not to talk and he didn’t want to upset him. Niall slowly removed his fingers leaving Harry feeling empty. He tried not to make any noise but he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips. Niall’s ears pricked up at the small sound. 

“You just earned yourself ten more minutes.” Niall muttered more to himself than to Harry. He turned around and grabbed the vibrator off of the bed. He quickly slicked it up with lube and placed the tip of it at Harry’s entrance. He could hear Harry’s laboured breathing as he pushed it inside of him. Harry writhed from the pure size of it; it felt huge inside of him.

“I’m going to trust you not to take it out or move from the position you’re in, if you do I will restrain you.” Niall whispered before climbing off of the bed and walking towards the door.

“You can talk if you want to.” He added before he walked out of the room, gently pulling the door closed but leaving it open lightly. He pulled a small remote out of the pocket in his jeans that he had slipped in there when he pulled out the bag from the draw. On the remote were the numbers one to ten. Niall activated the remote and pressed the number five which caused the vibrator to buzz in to life. He heard Harry moan loudly at the buzzing sensation. Harry felt like his nerves were on fire. The vibrator was resting on his prostate causing even more pleasure that he was unable to release. He could barely handle it at this point. He needed Niall to come back.

Meanwhile, Niall had wandered down the stairs and in to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich while waiting for Harry’s half an hour punishment to end. It got to fifteen minutes in when Niall couldn’t hear Harry anymore so he turned the vibrations up to seven. When he did, a slight scream rippled through out the house. Niall smiled to himself and continued to eat his sandwich before washing his plate up and returning to the bedroom. When he returned he saw Harry writhing on the bed, small, pleasurable tears streaming down his cheeks. Niall quickly turned the vibrator off, to which Harry let out a small pleasure filled sob. Niall slowly removed the vibrator and placed a small kiss to Harry’s puffy rim causing Harry to let out another small sob. Niall moved his lips from Harry’s rim to his forehead to reassure him that he was no longer angry. Harry let out a relieved, shaky sigh.

“What’s your colour?” Niall asked him. Harry’s mind was cloudy but he managed an answer.

“G-Green.” He stammered out through short breaths. Niall smiled, quickly removing the cock ring. Relief shot through Harry’s system, he couldn’t handle the ring anymore.

“You can come now if you would like.” Niall said softly and just from those words, Harry shot his load across his stomach and on to the sheets. He let his head flop on to the mattress and took in a few breaths, but his relief was short lived when Niall gripped hold of his flaccid length. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Niall, I can’t.” He stated nervously. Niall let out a small laugh but began to move his hand up and down Harry’s length profusely causing Harry to become hard once again. Harry thought that he would stop again but he didn’t, Niall kept going until Harry was on the verge of coming undone again. He then took his length in to his mouth and pushed down until the tip of Harry’s length hit the back of his throat. Harry shot his load once again, breathing heavily. Harry’s mind was becoming more and more clouded.

Niall flipped Harry on to his stomach and spread his legs apart before diving straight in between his arse cheeks, pushing his tongue through the muscular rim of Harry’s arse. Harry cried out again. The pleasure was too much; he was so over stimulated from his previous orgasms that he couldn’t even form a proper sentence. Niall pushed his tongue further inside of Harry and prodded at his prostate. Harry cried out again but not from pleasure, it was from pain. Harry felt like he was being ripped apart by Niall’s tongue. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Ow, fuck! Niall! Red, fucking red!” He cried out, burying his face in a pillow. Niall pulled away immediately and rushed to Harry’s side. He pulled him in to his lap and held him tightly.

“Oh god, Harry I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Niall rambled. Harry snuggled in to his chest and clutched on to him tightly.

“It’s ok Ni, I just couldn’t take anymore, it hurt too much.” Harry explained. Niall shook his head.

“You don’t need to explain baby, I understand entirely, I shouldn’t have pushed you so far. God, I’m sorry.” He repeated. Harry let out a small giggle.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m fine now but can we just cuddle?” Harry asked hopefully, Niall smiled.

“Definitely.” Niall stated while taking cuddling Harry tighter in to his body as if he was a fragile china doll.


End file.
